Kindred Spirits Stories: A Gift for autumnrose2010
by kittykatlover18march
Summary: A gift for autumnrose2010
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Family Reunion and New Arrivals

On July 17, 1893, Anna Bronson Alcott Pratt arrived to a welcoming party consisting of her parents, Amos and Abigail, her sisters Elizabeth, May, and Louisa, and her husband, John, who had died in 1870.

"I'm healthy again!" Elizabeth exclaimed joyfully to her sister.

"I'm so happy for you!" replied Anna.

"I missed you so much, darling!" said John as he embraced his wife.

"And I you." The two wandered off somewhere to be alone. Louisa turned to Louis and Anne.

"I wrote a book for children called Little Women," she explained. "It's based on my childhood with my sisters. Anna is Meg, I am Jo, Elizabeth is Beth, and May is Amy. I wrote other books, including Little Men and Jo's Boys. I arrived two days after Father."

"We were so happy to see her again," said Amos.

"A family is together again," said Louis.

"Like we have our family," added Anne.

July 5, 1893 saw the arrival of Minnie and Anna Williams.

"How could Dr. Holmes do this to us?!" sobbed Anna. "We trusted him!"

"There, there, I got you," said Minnie as she comforted her sister. Benjamin Pitezel arrived in 1894.

"He was my friend," he told Louis and Anne. "He was my friend and he killed me."

On May 7, 1896, Herman Webster Mudgett, also known as H. H. Holmes, arrived in heaven and was greeted by his three victims along with three of Benjamin's children Alice, Nellie, and Howard.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you all," Herman said sadly. "I lost my mind and killed you. It felt like I was possessed."

"We forgive you," said Benjamin. He and the others walked off to spend some time together.

"That was quite a display," said Louis.

"A display of forgiveness," added Anne as she kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coronation

May 1, 2019 brought a special day for Emperor Hirohito, who had been in heaven since January 7, 1989.

"My grandson is going to become emperor today," Hirohito told Louis and Anne. "Won't you join me?"

They nodded and arrived in the Tokyo Imperial Palace to watch the coronation of Akihito's son, Naruhito. Hirohito had tears in his eyes.

"My son has been a fine emperor," he said. "I'm so proud of him."

Hirohito introduced Louis and Anne to his father Taisho and his grandfather Meiji.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Taisho said. "I'm glad my son made some friends."

The five went for a walk in the woods where they found King George VI and Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother. They were introduced to Hirohito.

"It's nice to meet new people," said Louis as he gave Anne a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes it is," replied Anne. She put an arm around Louis' waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was July 11, 1804. A dazed man arrived in heaven and looked around. He saw Louis and Anne and gave a friendly smile. "My name is Alexander Hamilton. I was one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. Aaron Burr challenged me to a duel and he killed me."

"I'm so sorry," said Anne. Alexander smiled at her.

"It's ok. Though I miss my wife and children."

Aaron Burr arrived on September 14, 1836. He walked toward Alexander Hamilton.

"I'm sorry about the argument we had," he said. "I was angry and I wanted revenge."

"I forgive you," replied Alexander. "We can be friends here." The two men walked away to explore heaven together.

"I'm happy they became friends," said Louis.

"Me too," replied Anne


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On December 27, 2016, Carrie Fisher arrived in heaven and was greeted by her Star Wars co-star Kenny Baker. Kenny had arrived on August 13, 2016.

"I missed you so much!" exclaimed Kenny.

"I missed you too," replied Carrie. One day later, on December 28, Carrie's mother Debbie Reynolds arrived and hugged her daughter.

Four years later on April 30, 2019, Peter Mayhew reunited with his Star Wars co-stars.

"I loved playing Chewbacca in the Star Wars movies," he said. "That was my favorite role." The four walked away to explore heaven together.

"Friends together again," said Anne.

"Yes, together again," replied Louis.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Debbie and her husband Eddie Fisher made some new friends in heaven. The first one they had befriended was Elizabeth Short, also known as the Black Dahlia, who had arrived on January 14, 1947.

Holocaust survivor Elie Wiesel had arrived on July 2, 2016 and was reunited with his parents and his sisters, Beatrice, Tzipora, and Sarah.

"I missed you so much!" Elie said to his sisters.

"We missed you to," replied Sarah.

Lead vocalist for Linkin Park, Chester Bennington, who had entered heaven on July 20, 2017,

Befriended actor Robin Williams, who had arrived on August 11, 2014. Both had committed suicide.

"I named my daughter after Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda video game series," Robin said. "My most famous role was Genie from the Disney movie, Aladdin."

Joe Jackson arrived on June 27, 2018 and reunited with his son, Michael, and his other son Brandon.

"I miss your mother and siblings," said Joe. "I also missed you, Michael."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Louis and Anne befriend some people who had arrived in heaven. The first was Natasha Richardson, who had arrived on March 18, 2009 after a skiing accident.

"My first marriage was to Robert Fox, whom I met in 1985, during the making of Anton Chekhov's The Seagull," Natasha said. "I married Liam Neeson in 1994 and had two sons. I miss Liam and my sons so much."

The second was Slipknot bassist Paul Gray, who had arrived on May 24, 2010 when he had died from taking too much morphine.

"I should never taken morphine," said Paul. "I miss my friends, my wife, and my daughter."

The second was Cameron Boyce, who had arrived on July 6, 2019 after an epileptic seizure.

"I starred in Disney's Jessie, the three Descendants films, and other movies," explained Cameron. "I like visiting my family and friends on Earth."

The third was Ari Behn, who had committed suicide on December 25, 2019.

"I was married to Princess Martha Louise of Norway," he said. "I feel bad for leaving her behind. I miss her so much."

The fourth was SpongeBob SquarePants creator Stephen Hillenburg, who had arrived on November 26, 2018.

"I created an animated series called SpongeBob SquarePants," he said. " I was also a marine biologist."


End file.
